The Doctor Fans
by Evil Carlos
Summary: At Munion Interstellar university something terrible has happened and, a few million years later, in a museum somewhere in space, is a manuscript claiming that there is only one man who can save them - The Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**Munion Interstellar University - 1000,906 ACE**

It was aeons before anyone in the entire cosmos became aware he even existed. But, as time went on, people began to notice the gaps in history, the places where things didn't make sense; and eventually we realised. Someone had left their mark on time, someonne who didn't want to be noticed, someone who was keeping the universe from falling into chaos.

Different accounts describe them differently; in some he is erratic, old and frail, in others a bohemian with an impossibly long scarf. Sometimes he is young and clad in a frock coat and a bow tie but the most intruiging of all is the dreadlocked figure who saved the cosmos in exchange for her life.

As time went on, we discovered more about their adventures and began to make up our own. We created forums and podcasts, all with one aim - to find the Doctor, the only way out of our eternal punishment...


	2. Chapter 2

**A few million years later...**

... bit over the top isn't it." said Clara as she looked up from the manuscript.

"Over the top?"retorted the Doctor "It's stupidly flamboyant camp nonsense!"

They stood in a vast hall made filled to the brim with glass cases featuring just about every object of an historical value in the entire galaxy. Seeing as the document they were looking at just been made by some students and didn't chronicle any historical events whatsoever they, were in a fairly dingy corner of the room.

"Frankly," the Doctor continued "They missed all the good stuff about me. They didn't even mention the one with the recorder or the one with the celery or-"

"The beardy one who did stuff in the name of peace and sanity?"asked Clara.

The Doctor grimaced. "I told you to stop talking about that one."

"And the one with the dreadlocks?"

"Look, I am never going to have dreadlocks, let alone become a woman."

Clara nudged him in the ribs. "Sexist... You think that just because I'm a woman, the only purpose I have is ask stupid questions. "She paused. "Where are we going Doctor?"

The Doctor headed for the TARDIS. "You do know that you just completely defied your own point. And I don't know where were going."

"Well, there was that bit in the manuscript about how you were the only way out of their eternal punishment. I just thought that it might suggest in some subtle way that we need to save them."

The Doctor's face lit up for a moment and, as he bounded in to the control room, he looked at Clara. "Are you suggesting we should go there?" he didn't stop to hear the answer "I'll get attacked by nerds. They'll probably ask me about _Blake's 7 _and _Stargate."_

"I don't think that they have _Blake's 7 _and _Stargate _in the 100th century."

The Doctor smiled "Alright then, let's go." He flicked a switch on the console and the TARDIS whirred into life.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS doors and looked around. There was no one there.

"Hello - I'm the Doctor! I've come to save you from whatever it was..." His voice echoed around the room. There was no answer.

"Oh." He muttered to himself "I did expect slightly warmer welcome."

He turned back to the TARDIS "Clara – stay put OK. I'm going to look around. Could be dangerous..."

Without waiting to hear the answer, he walked down the steps and fumbled for a light switch. The lights flickered on and he could see everything. Staring him in the face was a Dalek. For a few seconds, he was frozen to the spot, helplessly waiting for it to recognise him. It didn't move. Cautiously, the Doctor edged away from it. He hated it when the Daleks were crafty. Last time it had happened, Winston Churchill had- Actually, now he thought of it, there was a much simpler explanation for it than that. He looked at a sign in front of it and read:

_The Daleks originated on the planet Skaro where they thought they had extinguished all other life in the universe. Until-_

He stopped reading – he knew exactly what was going to come next. He chuckled to himself and walked away. All round the room he began to notice exhibits from his life – foes he had fought, pictures of him from history, written accounts of his adventures; but in the centre was something that he knew instantly. It was darker than it had been last time he'd seen it but the coral buttresses and bolted down pilot's seat were unmistakeable and the console looked like it had been made entirely from junk. It was the old TARDIS control room, the one that he'd had to delete when 'House' took over the TARDIS.

As he stepped nearer, it lit up. A hologram appeared of himself (or what he had looked like a few hundred years ago) dressed in a pinstripe suit and trainers, telling Sally Sparrow how to return the TARDIS to him. There he was again, a northerner in a leather jacket, reciting information about the emergency protocols. Suddenly, both the images faded and a voice came from behind him: "Admiring our collection, Doctor? It is almost complete – and now we have the final exhibit..."


	4. Chapter 4

"And," said the Doctor "I suppose the final exhibit is me?"

He turned round to see where the voice came from and froze in horror. On the steps, where the TARDIS had landed, stood Clara staring unblinkingly in space. She spoke again:

"Don't try to think of way out. Unless you comply with the rules, we kill the girl."

The Doctor felt a lump in his throat. "You're not Clara."

"Doctor, we both know that attempting to string out your life anymore, with obvious facts, won't get you anywhere."

"Look, before my instantaneous and fast approaching death, it would be nice to know why someone (or possibly more than one person in the same body) who wrote a document explicitly implying that I am basically their hero, and spent aeons building up a collection of objects from my life would want to kill me (or at least render me unconscious for an infinite period of time so that people from all over the universe can come and look at me in an exhibition)?" The Doctor felt a teensy bit pleased with himself as he figured that he had possibly just improvised the longest question in the universe.

The entity possessing Clara looked slightly puzzled. "So, you want to know why we want to kill you."

"Yeah," replied the Doctor.

"Well" said Clara "When we found out you existed, we spent a long time studying your adventures. And it was only a matter of years before someone noticed our work. Unfortunately, that someone was the time police. And apparently, you have to have a license to look into events in time that don't make sense – we didn't. So we were punished in the only way possible that meant we couldn't breathe a word to anyone, separated from our bodies, doomed to float through time and space as beings of consciousness alone. We managed to draw other beings her and found we could posses them, unfortunately the only being that can hold any other consciousness for a sustained period of time is the body of a time lord, so we drew your adversaries here in the hope that you would notice. And now you have. "

The Doctor fished for something to say. He knew what they said was true and he knew that if they did possess him then the universe would crumble. He didn't know what to do and it was happening already, they were crossing from Clara's mind to his. There was only one way he could possibly think of. Perhaps if he knocked himself unconscious, he could reason with them inside his head. It was his only chance.

He could see Clara waking up on the other side of the room. He shouted to here in hope that she could hear him.

"Hit me Clara!"

She ran towards him, smashing her arm into his head; and the world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

** Gallifrey – The Last Days of the Time War**

The Dalek saucer fell from the sky. Whoever fired the shot realised their mistake. Anyone who could ran for their lives but few could get far enough away and as it hit the ground, crushing millions of timelords, the survivors knew they didn't stand a chance. The ship's occupants were unharmed and they came in swarms, destroying everything in their path. The Dalek conquest if Gallifrey had begun.

The Doctor looked on, he was there somewhere. He felt no grief, it was just a memory and , anyway, they all died in the end. He knew he had to look for whoever had had been possessing Clara and, hopefully, reason with them enough so that they wouldn't take control of his mind. Something exploded behind him and he ran frantically in the general direction of nothingness. Two hands grasped his shoulder and he stopped. The man clutching him didn't look much like a timelord. He wore a drooping T –shirt and big glasses and looked like he was in his early twenties.

"So you're the one who possessed Clara's mind."

"Yeah," said the man "I'm one of them anyway."

The Doctor looked dismayed. "How many are there?"

"Three."

"Not too bad," replied the Doctor. "We should probably find them and go somewhere safe."

"Doesn't look much like there's anywhere safe near here. What is this place anyway?"

"We're in my head, and this is one of my memories. And because it's my head I'm the only one who can choose to let you out and we're not going anywhere until we can come to some osrt of agreement that doesn't involve taking over my body." The Doctor looked round to see that two other people were listening. "Hello there, I suppose you're the other ones. No introductions yet, we can't talk here, too dangerous. You're only consciousness if you die here then that's it. Let's go..."

The whole landscape was changing around them until there was nothing left but a swirling black void. Everything was beginning to shake uncontrollably.

"Oh dear," the Doctor carried on "We're going to have to come to decision much quicker than I thought – Clara's trying to wake me up."


	6. Chapter 6

"No!" shouted the Doctor as his eyes opened. He sat bolt upright staring at Clara in horror.

"They're dead!" the Doctor began to calm down. "Clara, I was carrying three minds in my head..."

Eventually, the Doctor managed to explain to Clara what had happened and how, when she had tried to wake him up, he hadn't managed to hold them in his head and, in the shock, they'd died.

Clara looked puzzled. "Why are you so worried, we're time travellers, right? Couldn't we just go back to their trial, the point where they lost their bodies, perhaps we could change events."

The Doctor said nothing. Gradually, a smile spread across his face. And, before she could do anything about it, he hugged Clara.

"Clara, you are a genius!" Together, they ran into the TARDIS and the Doctor set the controls.

**Munion Interstellar Court – Six months earlier**

"These humanoids" proclaimed the judge "have been charged with confirming the existence of the Doctor – a clearly fictional figure who has no basis to exist whatsoever."

No one was listening; all eyes were on the mysterious blue police box that had materialised on the other side of the room. A man stepped out; he wore a purple frock coat. The entire crowd went quiet.

The man spoke: "Hopefully I'm not butting in at all but I have some evidence."

"Carry on..." said the judge.

"Well," continued the man "I am the Doctor; and I exist."


	7. Epilogue

Clara looked up as the Doctor entered the TARDIS.

"Did it work out?" she asked.

"They were released, if that's what you mean."

The Doctor seemed almost sceptical. Clara could see there was something wrong.

"Shouldn't we go and see if everything works out alright?"

"No," replied the Doctor, "we'd be crossing our own time streams and..."

There was a pause. "Well, anyway, you'd better be getting you home." He fiddled about with the console and opened the doors.

"See you next Wednesday!"

Clara said nothing, stepping hesitantly out. This was definitely not her house. In front of her was a grave and, without giving much thought, she bent down to read the inscription. "RIP... the Doctor." There was one thing for sure, the Doctor had not died here, and it seemed to her like what had really happened was almost certainly something even worse.

TO BE CONTIUED IN

**THE HUNT FOR THE DOCTOR**

21/7/2013


End file.
